Successful Forever
by scoke14
Summary: Bella just wanted to be successful, but no one else seemed to want to be. She then meets Edward Masen. However, when Edward makes enemies out of Bella's father and boyfriend, and then proceeds to alienate her friends Bella has a choice to make. BxE AU/AH


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, (not that I really want to lol). I don't own the NFL or any of the teams that appear in this Story. Elements of the story have bits and pieces of informations taken from real life experiences that others have faced, (not me personally).**

**A/N: I love watching the NFL, and I decided that I should write my first fanfic on a topic that I am comfortable and have some knowledge about. Hopefully you guys enjoy it and review and hopefully there are some other football fans on here. Go Colts Go. **

**I've tried to keep the characters as In-Character as I possibly can, while still leaving some room to change them up as I see fit. Hopefully you guys would still be able to recognize the characters.**

**So tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions then feel free to let me know, I could use all the help I can get.**

* * *

BPOV

It's not easy having a celebrity parent. It's even harder when the celebrity in your family is your father.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and yes I am the daughter of Charlie Swan, the great Seattle Seahawks quarterback. My mom is Renee Swan who battled and beat Breast Cancer no more than four years ago. As far as I am concerned, I'm nothing more than a plain old regular girl, whit nothing that makes me standout.

Charlie, as I usually call him, has been the Seattle Seahawks quarterback since they drafted him 17 years ago. He's gone on to be the greatest quarterback that they have ever had and holds plenty of NFL records, making him one of the best in the game. He was god-like in the state of Washington, not only because of the Seahawks, but also because he played for Washington State, leading them to the Pac-10 title.

Now you know how there are those celebrities who come from humble beginnings and remain humble when they hit big? That was not true for Charlie. The success got to his head really quickly, especially when they made it to the playoffs his first year. From there, Charlie Swan became big news in the state of Washington. I wouldn't be surprised if he ran for Governor and won, that is how popular he was in the state.

Now you might think that I would be happy about this and would use it to my advantage. You'd be dead wrong. I have spent the first 19 years of my life trying to fight the fact that I am Charlie Swan's daughter. You would think that as a celebrity's daughter I would have an easier time of school, work and friends, but it was actually a lot harder for me. I worked harder than anybody else to prove that i was more than just a celebrity's daughter. I worked harder to prove that I was smart and had my own merits, and I worked harder to prove that I knew the value of hard work.

People tend to assume that I either love or hate Football with a passion because I grew up around it my whole life, which is not true. I just don't support the Seahawks; I support the San Diego Chargers. If anybody found out, it would be sacrilege so instead, I play the passive and neutral role when it comes to Football.

The only upside I have seen to being Charlie Swan's daughter is finding the best friends that anybody could ask for, Jacob Black, Rosalie and Jasper Whitlock and Emmett and Alice Cullen. Jacob and I have known each other since I have was 5 and he was 6. Jacob was the son of Billy Black, who if you didn't know, was Charlie's favourite Seattle Seahawks wide receiver until he lost the use of his legs in a freak on-field accident. Even after Billy stopped playing, He was always involved in Charlie's life and became Charlie's agent.

Jacob and I continued to grow up together in our little town of Forks, Washington. We went to elementary school together, and then high school. We did everything together, we played, we watched TV, little kids stuff. I began to notice however that Jacob began to look at me weird when he thought I wasn't watching him. I began to think of myself as plain all throughout high school because it seemed like no boy thought I was pretty or even wanted to talk to me. I thought that I was nothing special and my self-esteem took a real nosedive. That all changed with Jacob, near the end of senior year Jacob took notice of me and asked me out and took me to senior prom. I was so thrilled that I had a boyfriend that I stupidly changed my university plans and switched from going to USC and went to Washington University, where Jacob was their starting Quarterback. I hated Washington, I wanted to go explore other states and I wanted to move to California as I wanted to be a actress. Sadly, I've never visited another state.

I have been dating Jacob Black for the last year and a half now, and I wanted out of the relationship. Jacob has been trying to pressure me for the last year and a half to have sex, because he wanted to move our relationship forward. He had already stolen my ability to leave Washington and follow my dreams; I refused to give him this part of myself. This isn't to say that I am going to go and hook up with the first person I see because, like the naive girl I am, I want it to feel special. I get asked why I just don't leave Jacob and I always tell people that it is because of Charlie. See, everybody in the state knows that Jacob is supposed to be Charlie's successor as Quarterback, so Charlie feels that it is just natural that Jacob marries his only girl, regardless of what I think. Jacob definitely was a good enough Quarterback to succeed Charlie, but I refused to marry him like I'm some kind of deal-breaking gift.

Rosalie Whitlock and Alice Cullen are the best friends I could ever have. We all met at Washington State, as we were all students there and we live on the same floor. In our second year, we bought a house together and became roommates and it was the best decision that we had ever made. Rosalie was from Savannah, Georgia and could only be described as southern belle. She was honestly the most gorgeous girl that I have ever seen, and that did wonders for my self-esteem. She had long flowing golden blonde hair and violet eyes, as well as being tall and basically looking like a model on a cover of a magazine. Her personality tended to match her description, and to people she either didn't know or didn't like, she was very haughty and rude. She came from a richer higher class family that was more old money, and she tended to act like the rest of them at times. However, she really isn't like that at all. She can be sweet (very rarely) and funny, and was also very protective and loyal to her friends, which is why I was glad I was her friend.

Rosalie came to the Washington State for two reasons. The first was that she wanted to get away from the snooty upscale people that she knew and Washington was the furthest place she could think of. She came to study Mechanical Engineering and knew that no one from back home would approve, so she went as far away from as she could and I was glad. Instead of being a cheerleader for Washington State, Rosalie went big time and became a Seattle Seahawks cheerleader, thanks to Charlie and his influence, and she loved every minute. She was happy that it would bring her closer to her twin brother, Jasper.

Jasper Whitlock is almost like the male version of Rosalie. He was very good-looking, being tall and having blonde hair and blue eyes. He was the calm one of our friends and was somehow able to sense how someone was feeling and calm them down when the need arose. He was also there when one of us needed someone talk to. Unlike Rosalie, Jasper went to the University of Georgia and played Wide Receiver there. He was drafted by the Seattle Seahawks this year and played reasonably well for his first year in the league. Although he didn't spend much time with us because he was so busy, he became enamoured with my dear friend Alice Cullen, and they have been going out for half a year.

Alice Cullen could be described as nothing but a hurricane of energy. She was small and very-pixie like, being no more than 5 feet tall and having short spiky black hair and brown eyes. She was the one friend I could never be without. She knew me like no one else did and we got along great. Alice grew up with me in Forks and we went to Elementary School and High School together. We had originally planned to go to USC together, but when the whole Jacob episode came up, she came with me to Washington State so that I wouldn't be alone, and I am forever in her debt for that, no one matter what she says. She studies fashion and is also a Seattle Seahawks cheerleader. She and Rosalie try to get me to join them, but I refuse as I don't need to paralyze myself on National Television, I would rather do that in private.

The last of my group of friends is Emmett McCarthy. Emmett was Alice's half brother and a year older. He grew up in Los Angeles and went to USC. He was big and burly with brown hair and brown eyes. He was a Middle Linebacker for Seattle. Emmett was the joker of the group and had a very optimistic view on life. He had the same father as Alice, Carlisle Cullen, but not the same mother.

Carlisle and Esme Cullen are like our surrogate parents. They were great with us and were there if we had any problems that needed to be dealt with. Carlisle was very hot, but I saw him as too much of a parent. Esme was also very beautiful and they were great together. They were also rich, as Esme was a famous fashion designer and Carlisle was a Quarterback Coach with the Seattle Seahawks.

As one could notice, all of the people that I am closest to are involved in Football and with the Seattle Seahawks. I didn't mind so much as it gave me the opportunity to be around my friends more than I normally would be able to with school and my dad's job.

But I hate it, I hate the fact that everyone caters to my dad and I hate the fact that absolutely no one stands up to him. I wish that I can find someone who wants something more, something bigger than the state of Washington. Everyone I know wants to settle in the state, I refuse to. I want someone to turn my friends and family on their heads, and get rid of the status quo. I just want to be successful and I want that person to want to be Successful too.

* * *

_Future_

_At the point that I wrote my thoughts into this memoir, I didn't realize that I would find that person, and that he would tear the state of Washington, my friends and family and me apart. I loved him for it._


End file.
